Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha : Knight Of The Sky
by Hikoboshi-sama
Summary: This fanfic is not intended as crossover but taking many element from many anime as shout out and reference. It's divided into two stories (called Side). The Side A is take Ro-Kyu-Bu characters into Nanoha-Verse, while Side B is to give Yuuno more role in the StrikerS.
1. Warning!

Welcome to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha : Knight Of The Sky.

This fanfic is not intended as crossover but taking many element from many anime as shout out and reference. It's divided into two stories (called Side)

The main idea of Side A is to taking Ro-Kyu-Bu! Characters (Written by Sagu Aoyama and published by ASCII Media Works) into Nanoha StrikerS world (Anime by Seven Arc) and goes with it. Although I am only copy-paste their personality and character, Their background Story is completly original.

The main idea of Side B is to give Yuuno Scrya more role in StrikerS and adding two character as Self-insert. Probably Yuuno will fall into Marty Stu Category in the process, but since no one like Marty Stu, I will give her Equality Exchange, "The Moment Yuuno get very bad luck, Good Luck will follow and vice versa."

Also, The Skit in the beginning in every chapter is shamelessly copy-ed from **Things Members of the TSAB are not allowed to do!** By: MWkillkenny84. Clearly you should read it ^_^.

Lastly, It's especially unnerving when people shout "don't like don't read" when you do read it, but shout "how can you dislike something you haven't read?" So, Instead, I will say, Read it first and lave comment, you can stop if you dislike it.


	2. Chapter 0

Episode 0 [A faint light]

* * *

Standing in front of Riot Force six building, three girls known as Mini-Nanoha, Mini-Fate and Mini-Hayate looking at camera. the one known as Mini-Nanoha stand in the center of the two, put her hands in her yet-to-grown chest. Mini-fate in Mini-Nanoha left side blowing a whistle while in Mini-Nanoha right side is Mini-hayate with a a mini drum and slapping it side.

"Time and Space Administration Bureau Rules!" Mini-Nanoha said as loud as her little voice can, "First! Kidnapping Mages from their homeworld and forcing them to work for TSAB is forbidden!"

"Even that's how you get us join TSAB?" Mini-Hayate asked.

"It's still forbidden, Hayate," Mini-fate replied, "It should be," She added with a convincing nod.

* * *

Even when I received birthday from my parents, A red thick book as big as adult palm hand, I was still a brat. My idiocy has made half of the town where I sude to live destroyed. How old am I that time? Eight? Nine? I couldn't remember.

Trapped in the burning building, I cried. A boy who has lived alone since he can remember cried out loud, hoping someone will help him and save his brother. My brother are bleeding, apparently some bone has been broken and some debriss fall on him.

A book, the same book that I received as my Birthday gifts, A book as big as my brother's palm hand, floating around me. There are a doom-shaped red faint light surrounding me and only me.

"The master of the Tome of Altair, Can you hear me?" A voice called.

"Don't come!" I said, "You will be killed!" I warned, "Please…Don't!"

"Chrono, Stop it! He is just kid!"

Then, two man appeared before me. The first one is a black haired man who look like a villain from Anime or Manga. While the second are a brown haired man with a glass that look like my young teacher.

"Don't, Please don't come!" I cried and begging to them, followed by a red beam that shooted towards them, but a green light deflect it.

"Don't worry, okay?" The brown haired man said, "Calm down and command the book to stop this."

"I cant," I answered.

"You can," The brown haired man said, calmly, "take a breath, calm yourself and then command it."

At that time, his calmness is amaze me. Both of them are great man, not older than my brother but certainly know what they should do. Inside a burning and collapsed building, they give me a smile and light of hope.

I tried it.

I take a breath…

Calm my pounding heart and my panic mind…

Believe to them that everything will be okay…

And command it, no, Begging to it, _Please stop all of this!_

And the bright red light shone brighter before me. The last thing I remember are a light blue haired girl I don't know smiling to me. A warm smile that slowly thrown me into unscoscious state.

* * *

What is the true family like?

I cant remember. When I woke up, I only remember my own name.

Lyra.

Like a sleeping beauty –how do I know her, I wonder?- I woke up in the middle of chamber with a thick blue hard covered book floating before me. There are also a blue barrier surrounding me, most likely protecting me from any kind of harm.

"Can you talk?" The short brown haired girl that stand before me asked.

How to talk? My brain inquire and the book opened. I know to talk, but no language come to mind. Then, How do I understand what she said? The book flip each of its page, but again, no question has been answered.

"Hello, My name is Hayate Yagami," she said, "We came to help you," and then she smiled.

A warm smile. My book closed and then fall in my lap. That warm smile are what I called 'Family'

* * *

_"You have reached dead end, TSAB Dog, Or should I call you Harem Seeker?"_

_[**Fünf**** Droids in-Bereich und ein Passwort Logia als Relikt identifiziert innerhalb einer von ihnen**]_

_"Vega Multiple Book Throw!"_

_"What is that thing? I need five slash to defeat only one of them and break their shield."_

_"Don't call me Father!"_

* * *

Next Episode : [When in doubt, Blast them!]


	3. Chapter 1

Episode 1 [When in doubt, Blast them!]

* * *

"Time and Space Administration Bureau Rules!" Mini-Nanoha said as loud as her little voice can, "Second! Groping within your office is not a 'proper greeting'."

"That's include you, Hayate," Said Mini-Fate while Mini-Hayate's hand groping her.

* * *

[A-Side]

Artificial Mage.

Manufactured human beings created while taking as base personages with specific genetic material within their DNA. The resulting individual then put trough _In vivo _experiment and/or receives cybernetic implants. The purpose is fostering specific magical talents in him or her.

Of course TSAB has been outlawed the creation of artificial mage, but that doesn't mean someone will stop to create them. After all, the profit is too big to ignore.

And it's our task, Arch-Angel, A mercenaries who officially unrelated to TSAB, to destroy any illegal facilities in the entire inter-dimensional world who attempted to creating and take benefit from Artificial mage and Lost Logia.

In short, we are TSAB dog.

You see, as dangerous as Naval Force of TSAB, bureaucracy and politic will make their mission more difficult. They more precarious because with wrong step, TSAB may be plunged into war with either Un-registered or registered world.

For example, let's see what Am I just doing, Running trough city with a little girl on my back. Many people may be look at me with weird face and accused me as kidnapper. But in fact, the girl is artificial mage.

And while we are at this topic, there are also several mage behind my back, so eager to shoot my head and take the girl back. All in all, just my ordinary live where my life is at risk.

Another beam aimed at my back, I quickly turn left and then dodge the beam. It seems they are smart enough to not shoot blindly at me in a town area. Just my luck, but several minutes later, I reach a harbor with no people around me.

I stopped at the edge of bay and found several mages emerged, surrounding me with a gun –an ancient weapon who can make anyone bleed- and device –Instantly burn my body, pierce my heart, depend on what spell they use, but I am sure no 'Stun function' for me- aimed at me.

"You have reached dead end, TSAB Dog," The man with a nice suit appeared darkness, tried to be intimidating with a rifle in hand, "Or should I call you Harem Seeker?"

"Please don't call me that," I said annoyed, "I am not kidnapping this girls because I want to," I added.

"But certainly what you are doing betrayed your own words," The leader smirked, "How about this; I will provide you as many girls as you want. In return, let see…How about working with us? I know even you won't escape from this, but your power and skill already famous in darkness."

"The Girls will kill me if I say yes," I answered, "so, No! And Like I said, I am not Harem Seeker!"

"That's too bad!" The leader aimed, followed by many of his troop that ready to kill me at any second, "TSAB Dog. You are too loyal with your master."

"You see, I remember meeting 'Her' exactly like this one," Absentmindedly I said, A girl in with six black wing and a book with golden cross. She is the one who bring me to that ship."

And suddenly a beam fired between me and the hunter group. From above the sky, a six winged ship appeared, shooting another beam towards the harbor. I smirked.

"Shoot him!" The leader ordered.

But suddenly a pink flash landed in front of me. When the light dispersed, a girl with short dark pink hair with side pony-tail appeared in front of me, holding a staff shaped device with snake symbol on its tips.

A magic fired, a bullet lunged. Several magical attack approaching.

"Load Cartridge!" the girl said and then a tube between the tip and the staff move, throw up two empty cartridges.

[Shield!] The device chimed and a dark pink colored Mid-Childan magical circle appeared in front of us. Deflecting every attack who approaching. The leader seems raged by this, but then from above, a beam taken down several of his underling.

"Subaru-san, you okay?" the dark pink haired girl asked.

"Don't worry about me," I said, "Saki! You hear me?" I asked

"Yes, We are here, Subaru-san," a holographic screen appeared in front of me, displaying a long blue haired girl with glasses who smiling to me, "Should I send Maho and Airi?"

"Nope, We go out from here quickly," I answered, "Tomoka," I called towards girl in front of me, "Come on, we go out from here."

"Yes," Tomoka nodded and then pointing her device at the hoodlums.

[Medusa Strike!] Again the device chimed followed by dark pink colored Mid-childan magical circle who sprout out several white snake towards the enemies.

"Shield!" The leader of the hoodlums called, "and anyone with gun, shot! Shot!"

But before any shot can be heard, a with Mid-Childan circle appeared under our feet and a few second later, we are transported from the harbor.

* * *

[B-Side]

Finally Hoshiki Natsuyuki stepped back into Mid-Childan. After going through several test and legality concerning a red book that floating in his side, Hoshiki stepped out and found he in a city.

Next destination, Long Arch, He thought. But since he never knows a way to Long Arch, Yuuno-san has sent him someone to pick him up. So Instead walking aimlessly, the black haired knight entering the airport again.

Then he heard a scream.

The kind of scream that ask for help. Instantly, his ear is locating the source of the voice. In west, not too far for him where he can see a several ball-shaped droid. What is that? Hoshiki has already heard about a droid that detecting a Lost Logia inside Mid-Childa is that the droid Yuuno-san talking about?

A siren than rang all over the airport and civilian instantly evacuated from the Airport. A few years back, when Hoshiki still live as normal students, He will never consider himself leaping towards a mysterious and extremely suspicious droid came out from nowhere.

Now, however, as Church Knight and TSAB employee, with magic on his own, he will never let this go.

"Altair!" Hoshiki called, "Sword Form!"

[**Schwert Form] **The red book chimed then followed by a Belkan magical circle appeared under Hoshiki foot. The book then changed it form to the long Katana and Hoshiki quickly grab it.

"Any TSAB Mage in vicinity, I am the TSAB Employee as well as Church Knight in charge of dealing with Lost Logia, Knight Hoshiki Natsuyuki under Lost Logia Administration Office," Hoshiki said, "Please evacuate civilian and let me do my work."

"Airport Security here," A voice from each loudspeaker around Hoshiki answered, "Evacuating civilian in progress. At least five meters radius is already clear. We already call for aid and several mage has been dispatched."

Hoshiki nodded. Its weird how easily Hoshiki obtain their agreement in this matter. But Hoshiki ignore it and then counting a droid in his vicinity.

[**Fünf Droids in-Bereich und ein Passwort Logia als Relikt identifiziert innerhalb einer von ihnen**] Altair gives Hoshiki additional information.

"Please use my usual language!" Hoshiki said, annoyed.

[**Five Droids in area and one Lost Logia identified as Relic inside one of them**] The book repeated now with language that Hoshiki can understand.

Nodded, He then stabs his sword in the land.

"Mass Chain!" Hoshiki called.

A Belkan Magical circle then appeared under each droid and then caught it, but it instantly disappears.

"What?"

[**AMF Detected!] **Altair chimed, [**Any Magical attack is rendered useless**]

Two Droid then lunged towards Hoshiki, Hoshiki dodge and then pull his sword from the floor, instantly slash the droid, but a shield deflecting Hoshiki's attack. Hoshiki quickly jumped back, but another two Droid approaching.

"Vega Multiple Book Throw!" a Voice called.

Suddenly out of nowhere, five books launched towards the droid and instantly knock the droid back several meters. The book instantly disappeared followed by a girl who lunged, running pass Hoshiki.

[**Wache Skill: Hand Sonic!] **Another voice chimed and suddenly a pair of blade appeared in the girl forearm.

The girls slashed one of the droid, like before, it's deflected, but the girl tried again and again. The five slash break the AMF Shield and then broke the Droid. Another droid lunged towards the girl; But Now Hoshiki is the one who leaped, slashing twice and twice then broke two Droids in the process.

"I don't need your help," The girl said, apparently annoyed.

"Don't worry," Hoshiki answered, "You are the one who save me."

"This is not finish yet!" Another voice called, "Chain Bind!"

Two Mid-Childan Magical circle appeared before Hoshiki and the girl and then a chain appeared and grab the droid. An AMF Shield gets in the way.

"Destruction!"

But the chain then surrounded the droid and quickly crushes it along with its AMF Shield at once. The remnant of Droid falls in the floor with the spell caster of the chain walking towards Hoshiki and the girl.

"Are you okay?"

It's a man, a brown haired man with brown cape and glasses. The man hugs both teenagers and then rubs their head. Hoshiki flustered and he spotted the girl also blushing.

"Yuuno-san," Hoshiki said, "We are okay, and By the way, who is this girl?"

"You don't recognize Lyra?" Yuuno release his hug and then looking at Hoshiki, "The master of Vega?"

"A...Actually, we don't know each other to begin with," The girl, Lyra, answered in soft voice.

"Oh…the job must make me forgot to introduce you," Yuuno said, "Yagami Lyra, The Master of The Tome of Vega. Hoshiki Natsuyuki, The Master of the Tome of Altair," Yuuno said, "Sorry for the sudden trouble."

"Yuuno-kun, Are you okay~" Another sound called, A brown haired young man approaching them followed by Ground Force Personnel.

"Aha~ Nanoha-san," Hoshiki smiled brightly.

"Good evening, Nanoha-san," Lyra also smiled.

The young woman they called, Takamachi Nanoha, smiled cheerfully with her usual air force uniform. She approaches them enthusiastically.

"Are you okay, Hoshiki, Lyra?" she asked, answered by the teen's nod, "I see, you do good job here, but you don't have ability to defeat them quickly, yet," Nanoha said while looking at the remnant of the Droid.

"What is that thing?" Lyra asked, apparently annoyed, "I need five slash to defeat only one of them and break their shield."

"You will know soon," Nanoha answered, "We will tell you when its times. For now, Yuuno-kun, I will bring them to long-arch. You can finish your job here and search if there are any relics here."

"Ah…Nanoha-san," Lyra interrupted, "We will go to Long Arch alone. Please do your job with Yuuno-san here."

"Eh, But?"

"Good Luck father!" said Hoshiki while he pulled by Lyra away from the two.

"Don't call me Father!" Yuuno protested, but Hoshiki ignore him.

* * *

_"Well then, Let's start training,"_

_"Payment! Payment! Payment! Mokkan! Maho! What will we do with payment?"_

_"We are Ground Force will seize Arch Angel and its crew, surrender and we will not harm you!"_

_"Hina! Hack trough Port System,"_

_"Riot Force Six's prized training space, it's a land battle special simulator where Nanoha can keep a complete supervision on all of you. Don't worry about property damage since Nanoha-san already damage it several times already." _

_"No, They are in my authority. I am the one who pay them to do a job that TSAB Naval couldn't do."_

_"Mission Start!"_

_"I'm not little!" _

_ [__**Wache Skill: Zauber Verzauberung**__]_

_"Nanoha-san, Next time you warn us, please do it before training," _

_"What I seek is that with shich admonish, with which to seize, binding chain of iron summon:Alchemic Chain!" _

_"We gunners won't survive if we just give up when our bullet's magic is neutralized!" _

_[__**Wache Skill: Verzögerung Explosion!**__]_

_ "In the time when I can't use magic, Calmly, Use physical attack instead!"_

* * *

Next Episode : [When in doubt, Train harder.]


	4. Chapter 2

Episode 2 [When in doubt, Train harder.]

* * *

"Time and Space Administration Bureau Rules!" Mini-Nanoha said as loud as her little voice can, "Third! Do not spread stories of Non-Administrat

ed World 97 being a scary place where people blow each other up to make friends."

"Even when it's partially true?" Mini-Hayate asked while a color leave Mini-Fate's face.

* * *

[B-Side]

The first gathering ended quickly. Its thanks to the commander Yagami Hayate that they can do their job now, or in the case of the Forwards Team, Training. after put their baggage in their appointed room, The Forward Team walking trough corridor towards practice field accompanied by Nanoha.

"Now that I think about it, Have you guys finished introducing yourselves to each other?" Nanoha asked.

The six Forwards stopped and then look at each others.

"We've finished verifying our names, experience and skills," the orange haired sharpshooter, Teana Lanster, Answered.

"Also our unit placement and call signs," The redhead lancer, Erio Mondall, added.

"Though, It's too formal that I can't remember their name yet," The light-blue haired book thrower, Yagami Lyra, Whispered followed by the pink haired summoner, Caro Lu Lushe, and The Black Haired Knight, Natsuyuki Hoshiki, agreement.

"Then, let me re-introducing ourselves," Nanoha suggested, "Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha. I am commander in star unit and also your trainer," she said with a caring smile, "In My unit are Subaru Nakajima and Teana Lanster."

"Ah…Nice to meet you," Teana said with a salute.

"Let's work hard together," Subaru added.

"And then, in Lightning team under Fate-chan are Erio Mondall and Caro Lu Lushe," Nanoha introduced the two kids beside Subaru.

"Hel…Hello," Caro answered nerveously.

"Nice to meet you too," Erio followed.

"Also, In Chain Team, under Yuuno Scrya are Hoshiki Natsuyuki and Lyra Yagami," Nanoha pointed towards the two behind Erio and Caro.

"Nice too met you, I hope we will get along well," Lyra said with wide smile while Hoshiki only nodded in aknowledge.

"Well then, Let's start training," And then Nanoha lead them out of building.

* * *

Walking out towards Helipad, Hayate, followed by Fate, Yuuno and Reinforce Zwei, approaching Vice who already warming up the heli. The man smiled happily as if as he get a new toy in his birthday.

"Ah, Vice. Have you already finished getting ready?" Hayate asked.

"All done. We can leave at any time," Vice answered with thumbs up.

"This helicopter is one of those new types, Right?" Yuuno asked while looking at the heli with admiration, "I help with some design for its shield, But I never know it would be this awesome."

"Type JF-704," Vice explained, "The latest armament in helicopters which just started entering service with the armed force two years ago. Its agility and carrying capacity are both top-class and although its not using advanced amarments, and thank's to Head Library Yuuno-san Its defense are strong enough to receive A Magic bombardment," He added enthusiastically.

"Glad to help," Yuuno answered, "But it's still destroyed if receive Nanoha's divine buster, though."

"Yu…Yuuno-kun, I think anything will be crushed If Nanoha really want to use Divine Buster's Lethal Mode," Fate said nerveously.

"Geez, Head Library Yuuno-san, Master Sergeant Vice, Please stop bragging!" Reinforce Zwei pouting, "Also, Master Sergeant Vice, you are piloting something which carries everyone else's lives! It will be a problem if overestimated this helicopter defence!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Master Sergeant Rein!" with a handsome man pose, Vice said proudly.

The five of them then entering the Heli with Yuuno beside the pilot and Hayate, Fate and Rein in the backseat.

Looking back towards his passanger, Vice asked, "Captain Yagami, Where are we heading?"

"The Capital City, Kuragana," Hayate answered, "Just until Administration Bureau, Though."

"Roger that," Vice said while began to operating the Heli, "Let's go, Stormraider."

[**Okay. Take Off, Stand by.**] the heli chimed.

And then the heli take off from Long Arch building.

* * *

[Side A]

In the bridge of Spaceship Arc-Angel, four girls –barely twelve years old- sit in their respective chair. Many holographic screen scattered around and in the windows, a TSAB Naval Main Office can be seen.

"Preparations for docking with TSAB Secret Dock number 7 are complete!" The blue-haired girl who sit in the control system panel –Saki- chimed happily,

"Payment! Payment! Payment!" the pink haired girl who sit in censor and communication system panel –Hina- spin her chair happily, "Mokkan! Maho! What will we do with payment?"

"new clothes!" the girl with dark-blond hair that ties into two pigtails who sit in armament system panel –Maho- answered happily.

"I think we should do re-supply first," another girl with dark pink hair with side tails who sit beside Maho in Navigation system panel –Tomoka- answered.

"Eeeh!" Maho grumble.

"By the way, Where is Subaru-san?" Saki asked.

"Ah, He is maintaining a girl we save," Tomoka answered while deactiving all weapon system, "It seems she hasn't adjusted properly by the time he save her!"

"I wonder who she is," Maho wondered aloud, "Weapon System Safe Lock Active!"

"Vivio," Hina chimed, "Hina call her Vivio. Confirmation Docking Message has been send!"

"No, I mean who she is cloned from," Maho replied, "She is too young, don't you think?"

"Maybe she is cloned for experimenting how young they can use Fate Project?" Saki answered, "If I remember correctly, when Subaru-san save us, he also said our adjustment is not completed yet. Docking Complete!"

"Hina will never grown," Said Hina disappointed.

"And Airi is too grown up," Maho said.

"Maho! Don't said it out loud, What if Airi hear you!" Saki said while throwing a pen towards the blonde.

Maho caught the pen while laughing, sticking her tongue towards Saki. Suddenly another screen appeared before Saki, a picture of Airi with her hand raised shown while around her, four Ground Force uniformed raise their device towards Airi.

"Someone infiltrating Arch-Angel! Activate internal Defense system!" Tomoka said in panic while the panel in front of her beeping non-stop.

"Huuaaaaaa!" She cried out loud, "Sorry! Sorry! I am useless! I am useless!" She said.

"What happen!" Saki asked while another girls in the room reach their respective device.

"We are Ground Force will seize Arch Angel and its crew," one of the soldier said, "surrender and we will not harm you!"

"Are you kidding!" Maho said in angry tone, "We were…"

But another screen appeared, interrupted what Maho will said. Subaru make a big sigh and then looking towards Saki.

"Calm Down, Maho" he said.

"someone try to call us," Hina said as cheerful as usual.

"Show it to the screen," Subaru answered.

"Roger that, Onii-chan!" and after clicking some button, another screen appeared.

Inside the screen was a big man with Ground Force uniform.

"Captain Subaru, Seems you are fine after that attack," the big man said, "I would never imagined someone like you survive from that tragedy."

"why are you calling, Regius?" Subaru urged.

"As serious as usual, eh?" The big man, Regius, smiled, "I just want to take back our weapon. The girls and the Arch Angel. You see, some brat thought they can take care our beloved Mid-Childa from evil, So I want to…"

"I don't give a damn about your ideology, Regius," Subaru answered, Harshly. The girls flinched, but remain silent, "We will deliver our packet and then take off."

"how do you think you can do that?" Regius asked.

"Hina! Hack trough Port System," Subaru ordered, "Airi, throw the infiltrator away, don't kill! Maho, deactivate the safe lock, Tomoka, Go to the Infirmary and deliver the packet. Your time is half an hour."

"Another infiltrator detected!" Saki said in panic, "They are not Ground Force!" Another screen appeared, showing two girl in blue tight-suit who take a tube where the packet is stored.

"Tomoka! Stop them!" Subaru ordered.

* * *

[**Stand By. Ready!] **Airi's device, Scarlet feather, chimed.

The little gem in Airi's right wrist then shone brightly, forming a cream-colored revolver with a glove that extended into the entire of Airi's right arm, forming a mechanic hand with dragon ornament on it. Airi's clothes then changed with her barrier jacket. a short-sleeves blazer (Alternative:Jacket?) with brown six-winged arch-angel emblem on its back and a ankle-lenght skirt and a white with brown stripes shoes.

"Don't flatter!" one of the soldier said, "She is just a child!"

Five device cast a spell towards Airi. But Airi raise a her right hand and an instant brown shield appeared. The spell deflected.

"I am sorry!" Airi shout.

[**Ram Field!**] Airi's device chimed and the shield then rammed towards the five soldier, instantly make them fainted.

"Good Job, Airi," Subaru said from the holographic screen said, "Four infiltrator will be there, defend your position until Tomoka came."

"Roger!" Airi answered.

* * *

[Side-B]

Shari love her job. Despite what may people in TSAB Ground Force see about her job, She love her job dearly. She is not dealing with front line like Forwards, But her job is what keep many Forwards in her old team still breathing. So when She receive an offer from Nanoha-san to be a mechanic in the new Squad, Shari almost squealing in delight.

Standing beside Nanoha-san, The Aces of Aces, and a bag full of old device and two lost-logia device catagories, Shari standing proudly.

"The Devices you just got back now have memory chips inside them to record you performance data," Nanoha explained while Shari give the Device back to the owner, "This include your Book, Lyra-chan, Hoshiki-kun. So treat them nicely, okay? " Nanoha-san then looking towards the mechanic, "And here's a word from our mechanic, Shari."

"Yes, I'm the mechanic designer as well as the communication officer for Riot Force Six, Private First-class Shario Finieono," Shari introduced herself, "Everyone calls me Shari, So If you'd like, Please call me that," She added with short bow, "I will be improving and even adjusting all of your device. So, I will be watching over your training from time to time," After said what she should said, she added another comment, "Also, It's my first time working with Lost Logia Device type," Shari said happily, "And they are a great kid. I hope I can look all of them growing. If you six have anything you wish to discuss about your device, Don't hold back."

"Roger!" The six forwards answered proudly.

"Well then, How about we head straight to training?"

"O..Okay?" Subaru seems unsure how to respond.

"Where? I'm afraid we will do a lot of properties damage in this area," Hoshiki said while looking at his surrounding.

Nanoha smiled, then called Shari name. Shari responding with pointing at her back where a man-made lake lay behind the Long Arch and a plate island floating on them. After smiling brightly, Shari waved her hand and many holographic scene appeared before her with a holographic keyboard in front of her.

"Riot Force Six's prized training space, it's a land battle special simulator where Nanoha can keep a complete supervision on all of you," Shari said, "Don't worry about property damage since Nanoha-san already damage it several times already," she added teasingly.

"Mou, Shari-san!" Nanoha pouted cutely despite her student's look of horror.

"Stage Set!" Shari chimed.

And then the floating iron plate island shine brightly followed by what appear to be a ruin of a city that stand in the what before an iron plate island is. The Forwards team look amazed at the simulator.

"This is the most amazing magic I see since I take off from earth," Hoshiki murmured.

"Yes, It's amazing," Erio agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, In helicopter. Looking at the holographic screen, Yuuno also look at the simulator with amazed face.

"I never though someone would deliberately make a simulator strong enough to bear Nanoha's magic," Yuuno said.

"Well, since replacing them every time Nanoha broke it are pain in the ass, they inventing the Nanoha's Special Edition instead" Hayate said while smirking.

"That really sounds like Nanoha-san," Vice agreed, "Oh, Here we are! The Capital City, Kuragana!" Vice announced while approaching an Administration Bureau office building.

* * *

[Side-A]

TSAB Secret Dock number 7

"Ground Force Soldier! Fall Back!" Chrono entering the Dock followed by several soldier with device in hand, "We can arrest you for stepping our authority."

The ground force look at the Naval Force weakly while one of the highest rank among them approaching Chrono. After giving a salute towards Chrono –which he ignored- The man then said.

"We will arrest the Arch-Angel crew for smuggling and kidnapping and it still by our authority to do so," the man look at chrono, apparently afraid, but then continued, "And it still in our authority to seize their weapon."

"No," Chrono said flatly, "They are in my authority. I am the one who pay them to do a job that TSAB Naval couldn't do."

"Then, We will bring you to the court for…"

"No," Chrono said, "I have a permission to do so," then he look at the Ground Force Soldier, "But do you have a permission from Admiral Lety to barging into Naval Secret Dock? Its secret for a reason you know. We can arrest you because this, you know?"

The soldier stepping back. They whispering to each others, call their leader in ground force and then giving a salute to Chrono.

"We will go!" and then disappeared quickly.

After all of them flee from the Dock, a holographic screen appeared before Chrono.

"Thanks Chrono," Said the blue haired man inside the screen, "You are a great help. I don't know why Regius so eager to collect all weapon he can get. But you shouldn't think about it now."

"How is the packet, Subaru?" Chrono asked.

Subaru Hasegawa, the Captain of Arch-Angel and the leader of Arch-Angel Squad, answered, "Four suspicious mage stole her, apparently they are not human or artificial mage. Hina couldn't detect them until the last minute and when Tomoka pursue them, they are disappeared."

"Who she is cloned from?" Chrono asked.

"We don't know," a smaller screen appeared where a girl with blue hair answered, "There are no indication who she is and I couldn't find her DNA in databank we collected. But her magic reserve is so big and I am sure she will get a trouble."

"Should we take her back?" another smaller screen appeared, now a girl with deep-pink hair asked.

"No," Chrono shoke his head, "We will take over this. We will help you to resupply and then you should take off. I couldn't do anything if another NAVAL high rank caught you."

"Thank's Chrono," Subaru said and then all screen disappeared.

* * *

[B-Side]

Standing in the simulator-created battle field. The Forwards team looking at their surrounding. It's a ruin of city with no one in vicinity but many building intact but empty from any furniture. The street also intact, but some spot are scrapped with many debris in here and then.

Suddeny twelve Mid-childan magical circle appeared and a cylindrical looking robot appeared from inside them.

"These are Automated magical machines," Shari voice can be heard from transmitter in each of Forwards team ear, "These are the type that will attack if you approach them. The will give quite a punch."

"Now then, For our first training session, Your mission objective is to destroy or capture all of the retreating targets within 15 minutes," Now, Nanoha's voice chimed in the transmitter.

"Yes Mam!" The Forwards team said.

"Well Then," Shari said.

"Mission Start!" In Nanoha order the twelve Automated magical machines spreading in the battle field. At that instant, Subaru, Erio and Hoshiki speeding up, chasing each of the robot they already targeted.

Subaru lead the three with a rollerblade while Erio and Hoshiki in each of her side. Using the wall, Subaru jumped high and then shout energetically, Her Revolver Knuckle spinning ready to shoot a magic.

A wind magic shooted, but the target avoid it successfully while the wall and street has been damaged. Subaru landed safely and then chase it again.

"What is this?" Subaru seems surprised with sudden agility that the bot have, "They are fast as hell!"

Suddenly the bot turned away and aiming at Subaru. Six beam shooted, followed By Erio who aimed at the bot and slashing his spar, a electrical energy shooted towards the bot, but the bot, again, dodge the attack.

"Barrier!" Hoshiki called, followed by his book opening itself and emerging a red barrier.

The beam from the droid hit his barrier but the barrier quickly shattered and hit both Hoshiki and the book.

"Aw, Hell! What the he…" Before he finishing his sentence, The Bot almost collide with him straight in the face, but Hoshiki quickly jumped to the side and avoid three another bot that intend to crush him with its body.

"It's hopeless, They are dodging without trouble. I cant hit them," Erio said.

"This is the first enemy that can pierce my barrier," Hoshiki said.

"You three! You are scattering them too much!" Teana who stands in one of the building accompanied by Lyra and Caro complained, "Think about us back here!"

"Heh? I never realized they are scattering," Hoshiki said, "Wait, How many enemy we have here?"

"Three in your vicinity, Three in the narrow street beside you and another six hidden somewhere," Lyra answered with her blue book open.

"Sorry!" Subaru said via-transmitter.

* * *

Spotting a six droid that hovering together avoiding the three attacker, Teana began to aiming her gun and formulating the spell in her head.

"Little one, Pass me a power boost," Teana said while gathering a spell in the tip of her gun.

"Which one?" Caro asked innocently.

"I'm not little!" Lyra pouted.

"Both of you can help," Teana answered, "I don't know how many power we should use to break them."

"Okay," Raising her glove, Caro called, "**Kerukeion.**"

[**Boost Up.**] the glove-shapped device chimmed, [**Barret Power**] followed by Pink Mid-childan magical circle show up under Caro's foot.

"Vega! Spell Enchantment!" Lyra called.

[**Wache Skill: Zauber Verzauberung**] The Blue book chimed, followed by Blue Belkan Magical Circle appeared under Lyra's foot.

Pink and Blue light appeared from the respective device and then joining Teana spell followed by orange Mid-Childan Magical Circle under Teana's foot. Her spell in the tip of her gun then enveloped by blue and pink light.

"Shoot!" Teana exclaimed.

And then three conservative spell shooted. The bot suddenly stopped and then turning around. Barrier appeared in front of them and each spell absorbed by the barrier.

"A Barrier?" Teana surprised.

"What? Its absorb the spell?" Lyra seems surprised too.

"No, It's a field type," Caro said.

"That's right!" Nanoha-san voice again appeared in the transmitter, "The Gadget drones have a bit troublesome ability. They will dispel and absorb attack magic, an anti-magiling field, AMF," Nanoha explained, "Normal attacks won't get trough."

* * *

In the ground, Subaru seems annoyed with tha gadget drone's.

"Ah, Damn you!" Subari said, "Hold it!" After punching the ground, A blue magic line appeared under Subaru foot, make a path that following the Gadget's drones that hovering towards the top of the building.

"Subaru, Don't!" Hoshiki warned.

But Subaru already lunged towards the Drone's using the magical line as her path.

"And on top of that," Nanoha added via-transmitter, "If the expand their AMF to its maximum…"

"Nanoha-san, Too late!" Hoshiki protested, "Al! Turn into staff!"

[**Stab Form!**] the red book chimed and then change it form to the staff with a triangle on its tip.

Subaru's path suddenly stopped before its reach the top of the building where the drones located. Before slowly its disappeared completely. Subaru, Lost her balance, fall from the high.

"Gravity Field Enchantment!" Hoshiki called, followed by Red Belkan Magicla circle appeared under his foot.

Subaru suddenly floating before slowly and safely landed in the ground in front of Hoshiki.

"Thank's Hoshiki," Subaru said.

"Nanoha-san, Next time you warn us, please do it before training," Hoshiki complained.

"It will make you thinking about unnecessary thing," Nanoha replied via-transmitter, "Let me complete my warning. Floating and pathway magic, even movement magic will become difficult to control before disappeared completely. Thought, Out here on the training field, We just tweaked everyone's device a little to artificially recreate the effect. But, We have taken data from the real thing, so It should be pretty close to reality. There are many ways to counter them. Think about it quickly and act quickly."

"Subaru, You okay?" Teana asked.

"Thank's to Hoshiki, Yes," She answered.

"Heeh, I never know you are so kind," Lyra teased.

"Shut it, Don't you forget what I did when we first meet?" Hoshiki answered, clearly irritated.

* * *

TSAB Mid-Childan base, Central Command Center are where all matter regarding national and inter-dimensional security decided. Its also where Infinite Library and Lost Logia Store Room located. Awat from Ground Force, Naval Force as well as Air Force, Its free from three military force influence, on the contrary, The Central Command are what influencing how the three military force work.

This also mean that Yuuno who work as Head Librarian and A secretary Lost Logia Administration Office are have higher influence than the three Military Force. But when he decided to join Riot Force Six with Hayate, Fate and Nanoha, He still must follow the Headquarter order.

"In regards to the lost logia under investigation…I believe it is something you already know very well," Hayate Explained, "They are "Over Technology" produced on Various planets which can be discovered on destroyed worlds and on planets which hold ancients civilizations history; extremely dangerous, ancient artifacts." Presentating the boring matter again and again must mke Hayate bored, But Yuuno know, its for the sake of their mission, She will do anything in her power. Hayate then continued, "We must especially properly manage those lost logia which have the possibility of causing large-scale disaster and accidents. However, There is no denying the fact that circulation routes exist due to illegal digging and smuggling."

"I am sure you already know a few case of Lost Logia causing some disarters," At this point, Yuuno take over the presentation, "We, from Lost Logia Administration Office are already put some report regarding that matter and formed five years ago to help Naval Force to manage all Lost Logia across the world," He stopped for a few second than continued, "But two yeas ago, Several Lost Logia has been successfully smuggled into Mid-Childa and possibly in the hand of the wrong person. The most dangerous Lost Logia we successfully identified are Relic, A high-energy crystalline object which were madein ancient times for unknown reasons."

"This is one of the reason why we, Riot Force Six, Were created," Now, Fate take over the presentation, "The type-1 Lost Logia under investigation which is known as 'Relic'. It have been discovered four times in the past, three of which have resulted in large scale disasters engulfing the surrounding areas."

Yuuno blinked, some of the high-ranked old man in the room seems surprised. At this moment, yuuno forgot that Lost Logia related accident are highly classified among the Command Center. The matter regarding the smuggling lost logia has been allowed to de-classfied to the higher-rank but the remaining case are still highly classified.

Maybe he must ask to the Head of Lost Logia Administration office to de-classfied more Lost Logia related.

"Additionaly, In the latter two cases, bases like these have been discovered," Fate continued her presentation while another picture appeared behind her, "Highly advanced magical energy research facilities. They were all found on undeveloped planets. Contruction of this type facility is prohibited in these zones and the building were abandoned soon after disasters occurred as if they were trying to avoid leaving any trace of their presence behind."

"Like another Lost Logia, Relic also attract people with scientific background." Yuuno cutted Fate's presentation and then continued, "The possibilities to use its power are infinite and if someone successfully utilize lost logia, it will give them a inmeasurable power. But its also highly possible for dimensional disruption and large-scale dimensional crime being committed due to lost logia enormous power that no world will be able to left intact should it become unstable."

"And the magical machines that they are believed to be using are these," Another picture appeared when Fate began to touch the sore object of ground Force Security, "Also Known as Gadget Drones. Starting with the Relics, the search for special responses from Lost Logia and attempt to collect them without sealing it first. Self-opeartive, self-aware machines."

* * *

Back in the top of one of the building.

"Little one…"

"Which one?" Caro, again, innocently asked.

"I'm not little, Damn it!" Said Lyra irritated.

"Both of you, What's your name again?" Teana continued her question, completely ignoring Lyra's protest.

"It's Caro," Caro Answered.

"And I'm Lyra, Not little," Lyra also anwered.

"Caro, Lyra, Is there any kind of attack you two want to try?" Teana asked.

"I have a few," Lyra answered, "And I doubt AMF will affect the attack."

"There is a few I'd like to try," Caro answered.

"I have some too," Teana smirked, "Subaru," She called.

"Okay!" Subaru answered.

"Erio, Hoshiki, Can you go ahead and delay them so they gathered in one place?" Teana asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Erio answered full of confident.

"Count me in," Hoshiki also replied.

* * *

A few minute later, Six Drones hovering towards Subaru with Erio in their tail. "Let's Go, Strada!" Erio called, "Catridge Load!"

[**Explossion!**] the blue lance, Strada, said while loading four catridge. Followed by Yellow belkan Magic Circle appeared under Erio foot.

"Heyaaa!" Spinning Strada, Erio shooted asix bolt of lightning that hit the ground where the dornes will be floating, succefully distracted the drones movement. As expected by Erio, The Drone suddenly shooted upwards with the building as its footing.

"Freid, Blast Flare!" Caro announced, The small dragon that floating in Caro shoulder then shouted a six mini fire ball that completely burning the building where the Drones are. The drones are halted with spark around it.

_"What I seek is that with shich admonish, with which to seize, binding chain of iron summon:Alchemic Chain!" _

After Caro finishing her spell, A summon circle appeared between the fired building, a chain seized four of the drones and then smashed it to the building. But two drones are successfully escaped and lunged away from Subaru.

Subaru followed suit and then speeding up. Another Summon Circle appeared behind Subaru, followed by another chain that caught the Drones and bring them down towards ground. Subaru happily punch two of them with her revolver knuckle troughly to the ground.

"We are done here!" Subaru said.

* * *

Meanwhile, another six drones hovering in the top of the building followed By Hoshiki.

"Altair, Sword Form!" Hoshiki called.

[**Schwert Form!**] The Red Staff announced and then changed it forms to long katana with red, A-shapped hilt. A belkan magical circle also appear in Hoshiki step.

"We gunners won't survive if we just give up when our bullet's magic is neutralized!" Teana, landed in another building, pointed her gun towards Hoshiki's target. An orange belkan magical circle appeared under her foot. Another spell formed in the tip of Teana Gun, but know with an orange barrier on its surrounding.

"Vega's Book Throw!" Lyra called and then her book lanched towards the six drones.

It's hit two of them but without noticeable damage. The book then back to Lyra.

"Just that?" Hoshiki asked.

"Variable Shoot!" Teana announced.

The speel pierced one of the drones barrier, make all of the drones stoped and raise its barrier. But suddenly Teana's spell pierced trough the barrier and then penetrated two drones in the process.

"Of Course not," Lyra replied Hoshiki question, "Vega! Activated!" Lyra called

[**Wache Skill: Verzögerung Explosion!**] The blue book announced, and suddenly the two drones that just hit by the book exploded into piece.

"Two remaining!" Hoshiki smirked, He speeding up and then slash the Drones. The barrier is up, But Hoshiki's blade going trough it, breaking the drones in the process and then proceed to slash another.

"What? How it…"

Subaru's voice interrupted by Hoshiki confidence smile, "In the time when I can't use magic, Calmly, Use physical attack instead!"

* * *

_"Just evade! Don't use any shield!"_

_"Altair, Gun Form!" _

* * *

Next Episode : [When in doubt, Search for exposition]


End file.
